karnione1fandomcom-20200214-history
Minauros The Plane of Gluttony
Minauros otherwise known as "The Third Plane of Gluttony" as a layer was described as an endless bog of vile pollution, decaying bodies, and rotting marsh, repeatedly drenched by rain, sleet, and hail storms. This plane itself is split into two different areas, however is used by the Lord Baalzebub Lord of Plauges and is by far the worst realm to find yourself trapped in. This is the third plane of hell leading down to the fourth known as Phlegethos The Plane of Destruction. Overview Geography The whole plane is split into three part including described as an endless bog of vile pollution, decaying bodies, and rotting marsh, repeatedly drenched by rain, sleet, and hail storms. The soggy, bone-strewn, disease-ridden swampland made movement very difficult and was only broken occasionally by serpentine ridges of volcanic rock on the outskirts going in, however when traveling deeper away from the swamp comes to a large monsterous great landscapes made of living organs, violent storms, disgusting mud, piles of human waste, and giant gorger worms with insatiable appetites for food. There are small bands of villages scattered through the swamp for people to keep away from the "Swamp Beasts", as theres a massive black castle which floats over head, where the archdevil himself seem to be ruling from. In this circle are those who are punished for over-indulged in food, drink and addictions in the world above, placing such things above all things, including their fellow man, there lovers, family and other, they forced to slosh around forever in the vile muck that makes up most of the circle. Notable Locations *'The Black Castle' :At the center of the Swamp appears a massive castle where demons live above land of the swamp on a large floating castle using magic to keep from touching the disgusting grown while the Archdevil Baalzebub Lord of Plauges watches over his kingdom of disgusting waste and sickness. *'The Swamp of Plagues' :When entering the plane the opening leads into a large disgusting swamp area with, disease-ridden, wetland covered, soggy disgusting swamps which carries unspeakable horrors even for devils and otherwise horrible place to be in. Victims of those who are trapped inside this realm for eternity and sent the swamp is forced to roam the swampland for all eternity or until baalzebub sends the poor soul into the swamp itself which is a worst fate then death. *'The Flesh Pits' :For the humans trapped in this world's second fate of torment they are forced to merge with the ground itself becoming one with the world as there fat and muscle mass extends spreading around large building sides, platforms and various other walls while they are trapped in a living disgusting smelling hellhole. Inside the flesh pits there is a tunnel leading downwards into the Phlegethos The Plane of Destruction. Culture Political Life *'Baalzebub Lord of Plauges' :Baalzebub is the lord of Minauro, the third layer of the Nine Hells, and one of the most powerful arch-devils in terms of killing multiple targets at once. He suffers from a mental sickness or perhap bloodlust which he gains by either draining blood from both animal, devils, demons or human, although human is preferred since it gets rid of the craving for a long time. However Devil also compared grant the same amount of time as humans however when he feeds on other devils he gains a small portion there power. *'Gotama The Lord of Minauros City' : Realm Gallery Trivia Category:Location Category:Ten Planes of Baator Category:Devil Land Category:Evil